Transfer Student and Cat-like Dog Girl
by Evlusar
Summary: Dedicated to me for getting older and my friend's birthday. Maki is a transfer student, who transferred into the Otonokizaka High School, which actually full of mysterious things Maki doesn't know. AU, taken from a certain manga. Full summary inside.


Nishikino Maki is a 15 y.o girl whose parents is divorced. But, she has her rights to communicate with either of them as she likes. At first, she decided to live by her father's side. Reason is because her father is a doctor, and Maki is aiming to be one. But then his father got a call to do his job somewhere else which was faraway. His father suggested Maki to stay by her mother's side until his job is done. And Maki 'ok-ed' him.

She is already a high schooler on her first year even before she moved out. Now that she is out from her old place, she needs to find a new school on the new place. Maki who was living with her father on the Tokyo, now lives with her mother who lives on a completely different place. Located faraway from the city and mountains with forests can be seen on there. Let's just say that place is named Muse Village located on Hiroshima. And her mother is opening a ramen shop on there.

On the village, Maki is assigned to the Otonokizaka High School. Which is an all girls school. With so many differences things from the city she used to, will she be able to live normally? Or things will get worse? After all, the abnormalities are waiting ahead for her. Why? Because the script says so.

... **(jk)**

**xxx**

_**Transfer Student and Cat-like Dog Girl**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live! nor the basic idea from this story. Mostly taken from a certain shoujo manga '_Watashi no Oogami-kun'_  
**

* * *

"Mama, I'm off." Said a certain young redhead. Lavender eyes met with its duplicate. The owner smiled gently and replied her.

"Yes dear, take care. And don't forget to have fun, alright?" Maki who was going to walk out from the door stopped for a while.

_'..Have fun, eh?'_

Having thought from her mother's request, Maki only nodded. "I will. See you later."

Seeing her daughter's departure, her mother only waved at her with a concerned look. She was confused how to face her own daughter. Still on an age of a child, she didn't know what was on Maki's mind towards her. What if she despise her? She was afraid that Maki couldn't have a good life because of her family condition. She really wanted to ask how Maki sees her as a mother. A good one or a bad one, both are fine for her. After all, it was her fault for divorcing with her husband. But she still wanted, at least show her responsibility as a mother.

"Everything... is gonna be alright.. right?" She muttered to herself. Maki being the one and only daughter on he household made her afraid, afraid that Maki wouldn't be able to make friends on the new school. Moreover, if the cause was her parents' -which includes herself- condition.

"No, I can't be like this. I must have faith on my own daughter..." She only sighed, not getting any answers for things she'd like to know.

"Better get ready to open the shop." She convinced herself. As the owner of a ramen shop, she started to do her jobs.

...

Like father like son, like mother like daughter. She didn't know that on the other side, Maki herself also worried for the same thing.

_'...That was fine, wasn't it? I didn't make her think that I was being cold, right?'_ She thought. Maki still considered her mother as a good one, despite the fact that she and her father divorced. And she was glad that her mother gave a good feedback to her, although she was really afraid that she would have an awkward moment with her mother. She chose her father to be the single parent was her own choice, and she felt guilty to her mother because of it. That was why she thought her mother would be cold to her. Yet... she received a warm welcome. And she didn't know how to express her gratitude, yeah, she cursed herself for that annoying weakness she owned.

_'...I hope she didn't get the wrong idea.'_

Maki who arrived at the school's gate, at that time remembered another problem. And her weakness definitely would be a hindrance fot her to overcome her problem. The problem was a common one for every transferred students. Maki remembered her mother's suggestion. If having fun is defined as making new friends and build a good relationship with them, then Maki was sure that she would be fine without having fun.

_'I even didn't I had any on middle school, nor my high school...' _Remembering the gloomy pasts, Maki shrugged it away. She didn't have to remember those days, because she was fine up until now. But of course, in the slightest, Maki wanted to at least have a friend. Not to mention she already lost the togetherness on her family.

And then, she was there. In front of the new strangers and new teacher beside her. The stares were focusing on her. Directly being seen by many eyes, Maki could feel her cold sweats dripping. And the murmurs on the class were heard by her.

"So, she's from Tokyo, eh?"

"Her uniform is so cute.."

"She's beautiful."

_'Ugh... Darn it, they're so noisy. Plus their eyes all on me. And why the hell am I nervous?'_

"Now, now girls, slow down a bit." Said the teacher, calming down the ruckus. After the silent was created, she continued, "You may start now."

"Ah, yes. Thanks sensei." Said Maki, she took the chalk and wrote down her name. After she had done it, she cleared her throat.

"My name is Nishikino Maki, 15 years old, I came from Tokyo. Hope we can get along." She said, bowing her head a little and raised it up again.

"...That is all? What about your favorites? Or hobbies?" Asked the teacher.

"I believe I don't need to if that is not really necessary, sensei."

And silent fell upon the classroom. Maki noticed that she was the one who triggered it and blamed herself.

_'Crap. I shouldn't have said it.'_ She thought to herself. It wasn't like she didn't want to share her hobbies or favorites, she just didn't know how to say it, and yeah, she herself didn't have many hobbies. She could say reading and playing piano, but those were just weird. That was Maki thought to herself. She was afraid that she couldn't give a good first impression to her classmates, but her being cautious too much just made it worse.

Lucky the teacher was used to that kind of situation, although she felt her sweat dropped hearing the new student's answer.

"..Okay then... Well, there you go. Please get along with Maki-chan, alright?" She said to her students.

"...Okaay." Said most students in unison. But Maki's cold answer still affected them. Their expression was not as bright as before. Like their expectations of a city folk decreased.

The teacher looked around the class, searching for an empty seat for Maki, only to found one of her student sleeping.

"..My, she's at it again.." She mumbled. Maki who heard it didn't understand what did it mean.

"Now, Maki-chan, you can go to that seat on the back." Said the teacher. Maki nodded and walked away from the teacher's area. Walking through her new friends, she then found a sleeping girl, who was beside her seat which was located on the last row.

_'...She was referring to her, huh?'_ Maki thought, finally knowing the situation. Just when she was about to sit down, the girl with the orange hair woke up.

"...Nya?" Mumbled the girl, while rubbing her eyes to remove the blocker on her vision. Noticing Maki -who was a bit surprised- looking at her, she squinted her eyes.

"..Who are you?" Asked the girl.

"Nishikino Maki, I will take over the empty seat beside you from now on."

"Are you a new student?" Again she asked.

"Yes she is, Rin-chan. That's why you shouldn't sleep on the class." Said a brown-greenish haired girl, with her glasses attached on her nose bridge.

"Well, it's not like I can hold my sleepiness, Kayo-chin."

By that time, Maki already sat on her seat, ignoring her new classmates. Rin who noticed that focusing herself to the new student again.

"Well then Maki-chan, the name's Hoshizora Rin. Nice to meet you, nya~" She said with a wide grin on her face.

_'Huh? Already by first name? And what was that -nya-..'_

"Uh.. Okay? Good to know you, and..." Maki averted her eyes from Rin to the glasses girl.

"Ah! M- My name is Koizumi Hanayo, nice to meet you, Nishikino-san."

"..Koizumi Hanayo? But, didn't she call you Kayo-chin just now?"

"About that, that's just a nickname Rin came up with. See, Rin-chan? You just made her confuse. Didn't I tell you to stop calling me like that?"

"Eeh~? But that's cute!" Rin whined, not accepting the blame. Maki was trying to find which part of 'Kayo-chin' represented Hanayo's name, and she managed to find it.

"I won't say that I don't agree, beside, it's not that confusing. I will stick with your name though. Koizumi-san."

"K- Koizumi? Maki-chan, you're too formal, Kayo-chin, you too!"

"E- Ehh? But, we just know about each other an-"

"None of that matters, right? We're classmate, so no problem!"

"T- Then, Maki-san.." Hanayo called Maki's name with her voice softer than usual. The timid girl somehow gave Maki the 'fuwa-fuwa' vibes because of the cuteness and shyness. And that took a surprise for Maki herself.

_'She agreed so easily..'_

"Maki-chan, you too!" Rin stated. Maki guessed that she didn't have any othe choices, so she just did what the girl asked. No harm on calling each other by first names after all.

"Ugh.. it's nice to meet you too, Ha.. Hanayo." She said with a faint blush, which caused because she was embarrassed. She had never been treated like this by her friends -which were Maki's classmates, but Maki didn't have much interactions- on Tokyo. Hanayo only smiled back and nodded, while the smiling Rin giving a 'V' sign because her on making her best friend and her new friend getting closer plan succeed.

* * *

The break had started. And Maki was glad because her first day seemed going alright. Although she was bothered by Rin, who was beside her. By _beside_, Rin's table and Maki's were put together so that Maki could borrow Rin's text book. Since Maki only brought an empty text book, of course she at least needed to understand what materials the teacher was telling. And the only alternative was that. At first, Rin didn't talk to much, which was surprised Maki because on the SHR (Short Home Room) period, she was so lively. Instead, Rin was paying attention on whenever the teacher explained. She did scratched the back of her head sometimes, showing that she was a bit confused, but that didn't really matter. But then, Rin started to sniffing around her. Like a certain animal. Dog. And Maki was irritated by it. She remembered that her uniform was already washed. And she clearly remember she took a bath before going to school. And yet the orange-haired girl was doing nothing but bothering her.

And actually, it still continued.

"Maki-chan, your smell is somehow similiar, nya.."

"Is that the reason why you've been sniffing all this time?" Maki asked, her tone represented her irritation.

"Yes, and it smells delicious." Rin said, sniffing Maki as close as she could so that she could know what smell did Maki have. But, Rin was too close to Maki, and Maki was aware of it.

_'Wha- Delicious?! And.. Shit! To- TOO CLOSE!'_

"W- Wait, cut it-" Maki who was going to tell Rin to back off was cut by the latter.

"Ah, I remember, nya~!" Rin said, backing off with her usual smile. Maki's mind still went crazy with the fact that Rin's breath was near her body and face, which somehow made her nervous. With her face still red as a tomato, she asked, "R- Remember what?"

"It's ramen, nya! And I bet your parent runs a ramen shop, right? Nishikino's Ramen, right?" Rin exclaimed.

_'R- Ramen..?'_

Maki widened her eyes. She was seriously didn't know what was wrong with that girl. Not only she had been acting all close, sniffing her on class, and now saying that she was smelled like ramen. And not to mention, Rin just said that out loud. And at that time, the class's attention was on her. Maki who noticed that was embarrassed. She really wanted to run out from her class.

"Right, Maki-chan? No wonder your last name sounds so familiar to me~" Rin said with the cheerful tone, still unaware about the situation.

Maki was expecting to hear her classmates whispering about her. But she heard nothing. Yet, one of her classmates asked her, "Is that true, Maki-chan? I didn't know that you have a ramen shop."

"Yeah, yeah. And about Rin, she's always like that. Don't worry, Maki-chan, I can't smell ramen's aroma from you. Her nose is just weird, that's all." And then the class was full of laughter. Even Hanayo was giggling.

Maki who saw that felt a warmth feeling inside her. She was prepared to be made fun of, yet she didn't receive any mocks from them. She couldn't help but let herself smiled. Maybe she could start a new and better life on this place.

"Eeeh? It is true, nya! Maki-chan, you do have a ramen shop, right?" Rin asked, not wanting to have her friends picking on her. Rin who was waiting for Maki's answer didn't receive it right away. Instead, Maki was chuckling. Rin only blinked and tilted her head, "Maki-chan?"

"Yeah, it's alright, Rin. My mother runs it. And yeah, you really do have a weird nose. Saying that you can smell ramen's scent from me." Maki said, smiling to Rin. That was the first smile she did ever since she arrived on Horishima. Rin who was Maki's smile was surprised.

"...Beautiful." She muttered.

"Hm?"

"Eh, ah... no. See girls? I'm right about it! Maki's mother runs a ramen shop after all! And my nose is- Wait, Maki-chan? Did you also say that I have weird nose? Does this mean you agree with them?"

"Yeah, 'cause I can't smell ramen from my body." Maki said with a smirk. And again, laughter could be heard from their class.

* * *

The first day of school had ended. Maki didn't need to see Rin sniffing her again after the first break. But, she did bother her sometimes on class. And Rin gained some chops on her head every time she irritated Maki.

"See you tomorrow, Maki-san, Rin-chan."

"Yeah, 'till tomorrow."

"Nya. Bye-bye you two~"

As the three went on different ways, Maki who was walking away from the school looked back once again. She found that Rin was still there, on the school's gate, standing there alone, as if she was waiting for someone. And it was true. She was greeted by some girls she didn't know.

_'Upperclassmen? I don't have any idea Rin has friends not only from the first class'... Well, of course I don't. I just got here today.' _Maki thought. But still, she herself was surprised that lively girl was that famous. Deciding to head back, Maki walked again, leaving her school and heading to her house, which was allso a ramen shop.

...

"Mama, I'm home."

"Maki, welcome back. How was school? Did you have fun on there?" Her mother who was doing her job on the kitchen asked her kindly.

Maki recalled some scenes on her school, and that made her smile a bit. "Not really, nothing special."

Her mother blinked at first, apparently, she noticed Maki's smiled. Yet the answer was the opposite. Giving positive thoughts to it, she only smiled. "Is that so? Good then. You can go take a bath if you want."

"Okay, mama." Maki replied. Her mother saw her strolled towards her room. After making sure that Maki wasn't there, she sighed in relief.

_'So, she did have a good time. I'm glad..' _She thought. Not only that, she also managed to see her daughter's smiling face, even if it was only for a moment. Because of that, she gained more strength and did her job more enthusiastically.

Maki who already changed her clothes, arrived on the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Ah, yes, dear?"

"I will go help after I finished with my bathe, alright?" Maki's mother blinked in surprise. She was pretty sure Maki had never done any house's works, since she and her husband had maids on their house back then. Even though she was surprised, no mothers would reject their daughter's kindness. She smiled gently to her beloved daughter. "Sure."

* * *

Morning had arrived. Maki was barely had any sleep. She was actually pretty excited on the night, looking at her new uniform. It was cute, and picked Maki's interest. And she was also copying Hanayo's notebook, since Rin's was not completely written. Yawning on the way to school, she suddenly felt cold. The morning breeze on there was really different with the one in Tokyo. Moreover, the new uniform's skirt was shorter than the old one.

Arriving on the school yard, Maki decided to walk around the school first, since she didn't have her time on her first day. Otonokizaka High school had many trees and many seats on its square. It was kind of cool, because the school itself could be considered as a big one. And having so many trees made it perfect. Maki who was strolling on her small adventure in the school decided to look around inside the school. She still had some times before the bell ring.

Visiting various place such as library, labs, and clubs's room, Maki had now arrived on the rooftop. She opened the door and felt she was accosted by the cold winds. Covering her face by her right hand until it calmed, Maki walked in. It was spacious. Many things could be done on there. And maybe she could use this place to eat whenever she felt uncomfortable with the crowds.

_'But maybe I won't need to do that in this school...' _She thought. Having perception that the girls on her high school were so much different with the ones in Tokyo.

Maki decided to walk on the other side of the rooftop, only to found her feet stepping on something soft, and fluffy, which was weird since her foots was covered by her shoes, yet she could feel it. Looking down, she widened her eyes, not believing what she just saw.

_'A tail?!'_

Maki looked what lies behind that wall. And she found the familiar girl, which was her classmate, and her new friend who sat beside her. Hoshizora Rin. Not only the tail attached on her bottom, she also found a new thing on the top of her head. Animal ears. Maki was born on the scientific family, of course she didn't believe in magic, except Santa's existence. On addition, she also didn't have much interest on fables and legends. She didn't believe on the childish fantasy like that. And yet on the rooftop of the Otonokizaka High School, she discovered the truth of one of the fantasies.

Rin who was sleeping, felt that part of her body was being stepped, and slowly made her awake.

"Nya... It hurts.." She mumbled. Maki heard that and removed her feet from Rin's tail.

"Eek- I, I'm sorry!" Maki said, but she lost her balance and fell with her ass bumping with the rooftop's floor.

"Nah, it's fine... NYA?! Maki-chan? Huh? Why are you here? Since when?" Rin asked with confusion. Maki was also surprised, until she unknowingly reply with her tone higher than usual. Proofing that she lost her cool in front of Rin's appearance.

"W- W- What about you? What's with that tail? And those ears? Rin, what are you?" Maki asked back. She could feel the dripping sweats around her body, despite the fact that the cold breeze surrounded them. Aware of what was going on, scratched the back of her head.

"Man, Maki-chan, you're unexpected.. I'd never think that human would find out my identity..." Rin said, her body suddenly transforming into something which was inhuman. Her true form was slowly appearing, her uniform disappeared and her face was changing, with mustaches on both sides of her cheeks, green orbs becoming smaller, furs rising within her naked body, her hands were on the floors, the fingers were changing into the three fat fingers. And Maki knew what was that.

A dog. And it was a golden retriever.

"Now... what should I do to make sure so that you won't spread this out, Maki-chan?" The golden-haired dog said, and Maki had never seen a dog smirking before. But the one in front of her was.

* * *

**Readers, I hope you enjoy this series. For those who already read the Manga I mentioned, please don't compare it too much.  
**

**About Maki's old uniform, can you guys imagine that she's in Tachibana's uniform from Nisekoi, I found that her uniform is so cute and maybe Maki would fit on it.**

**Also, tomorrow is the national exam. Can I have some prayers of luck? Since maybe He is mad because I beg for help, yet my efforts are not that much. Moreover, I still wrote this before the day of it.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry that I always write multi-chaptered fanfic, whereas I'm a slow writer. Sorry about that. Leave some critiques for me, pretty please.**

**And forgive me for grammar and spelling mistakes, also my lacks of vocab (Works for the entire story).**

**Also, my favorite character's birthday is coming... It would be so shitty if I couldn't make it in time.**


End file.
